Post Its
by QueenBee7
Summary: One-shot. Blaine is out of town and leaves Kurt a series of post-it notes. Very fluffy with some smut as well.


**A/N: This is massive amounts of fluff and a healthy dose of smut. As always, reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Post-Its<p>

It was one of those mornings when you want to give up on the day before you've even gotten out of bed. When Kurt awoke to the shrill sound of his alarm, he refrained from opening his eyes right away, not particularly interested in facing the fact that it was 7 AM and a Monday and November and the forecast had predicted gray and rain, rain, rain all week. Then he remembered that Blaine had left early this morning to visit colleges with his parents, and he seriously considered pulling the blankets over his head and refusing to emerge until it was summer vacation and the sun was shining and Blaine was lying in bed next to him, ready with a kiss and a cheery "good morning."

Unfortunately, that godforsaken alarm was not going to turn itself off, so Kurt bravely stuck an arm out from beneath the covers and banged around on his bedside table until his hand came into contact with the alarm. As he turned it off, the feel of something papery beneath his fingers prompted him to open his eyes in curiosity. Blinking in the (predictably) gray light filtering through his window, he saw a bright pink post-it stuck to the top of his alarm. Scrawled across it, in familiar, semi-neat handwriting that Kurt would have recognized anywhere, were the words "Good morning, beautiful."

Kurt got butterflies. _Butterflies_. Which was completely ridiculous considering he and Blaine had been dating for months now and it was just a post-it, for crying out loud, but wow. Wow. This was certainly a nice surprise to wake up to.

Smiling at the post-it, he dragged himself out of bed and stumbled across the room to the basket where he kept his toiletries. His heart skipped a beat, because there, attached to his toothpaste, he found another pink post-it. This one said, "Thanks for sometimes letting me kiss you before you get up to brush your teeth."

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed. They had had a months-long battle over whether Blaine should be allowed to kiss Kurt first thing in the morning (Kurt insisted he had morning breath, Blaine insisted he didn't care), which Blaine had finally won by simply pressing Kurt into the pillow and kissing him senseless before he had the time to protest.

When he returned from the bathroom, Kurt congratulated himself on not getting butterflies or having trouble breathing upon finding a third post-it on the inside of his closet door. "I love it when you let me put my hands on you in your skin-tight jeans," this one read, and Kurt blushed. "I'll be imagining you wearing those today." Kurt looked at his tightest jeans rather forlornly before sighing and slipping into his Dalton uniform.

He was just about to begin his standard morning critique of his appearance when a square of pink on the mirror caught his attention. "Stop it. You look perfect every day." Well, then. The damn butterflies were back again.

And so it went for the rest of the day.

On his biology textbook, he found, "If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes," accompanied by a winky face, because Blaine was adorable, but he was also a huge dork.

The post-it in his agenda book informed him that "You better be free this Saturday, because we have a date."

The one on his French homework read, "Je t'aime. I hope I spelled that right."

At lunch, Kurt was impressed but not altogether surprised to find a post-it stuck underneath the table at his usual spot. "I wish I was there with you," it said. "I hope they had strawberry yogurt." When Nick asked him why he was smiling so much on a rainy Monday in November, Kurt simply shrugged and took a bite of his strawberry yogurt.

He nearly laughed out loud when he discovered "I would quote Romeo & Juliet for you, but I don't want you to vomit all over your notes," on the inside of flap of his English notebook.

And he laughed again at the "You look so sexy when you're all sweaty after working out" in his gym locker, because really, if anyone looked sexy post-workout, it was Blaine. Kurt hadn't even known he could get into sweaty boys until Blaine had appeared in his room one day, sweating and shirtless after a run. The rest of his clothes hadn't stayed on for long after that.

Math turned into a bit of an ordeal after he came across the post-it on his calculator that said, "Remember that time you had to redo your math homework because I got you off on top of it? Worth it, I think." He spent the remainder of the class with his legs crossed tightly while he tried very hard not to remember every graphic detail of that particular incident.

The note he found on his sheet music during Warblers' rehearsal answered the question he had been asking himself all day. "In case you were wondering, yes, I did sneak into your room (and the cafeteria) at 5 o'clock this morning to leave you these post-its. Don't judge me for creeping. P.S. I've probably told you this a hundred times, but you look adorable when you sleep."

When he returned to his room at the end of the day, he changed into skinny jeans and a t-shirt and sat down at his desk to start some homework. It was here that he found a post-it hiding in his pencil jar. This one actually did make him stop breathing for a moment. "Did you know that today is the one-year anniversary of the day we met? You probably think I'm crazy for remembering, but it's hard to forget the day that your entire life changes for the better."

With tears in his eyes, Kurt clutched the note to his heart and fumbled for his phone. He _had_ to call Blaine, he just had to. Because of course he had remembered what today was - he'd just been too embarrassed to say anything about it, thinking Blaine would have forgotten. He realized now that he was foolish to have thought that, because this was Blaine, and Blaine was incredible, and he remembered things like that and did things like _this_ and that was why Kurt had been in love with him since the moment they met. One year ago, today. Wow.

Unfortunately, Blaine didn't answer his phone, which was a serious problem because Kurt _really_ wanted to hear his voice right now. Closing his own phone in frustration, Kurt got up and traipsed over to his dresser to do what he always did when Blaine wasn't around. He pulled out the sweatshirt of Blaine's that he had stolen, a purple one from NYU, and slipped into it, breathing in deeply as the smell of Blaine washed over him. Shoving his hands into the front pocket, he was startled to find a small piece of paper folded inside. There was no way...

Kurt pulled the piece of paper out and nearly teared up again when he saw that it was yet another pink post-it. Good God, his boyfriend was actually perfect. Opening the folded piece of paper, he found three words: "Open your door." Kurt literally flung himself across the room and yanked his door open to find... not Blaine. He couldn't help but be disappointed, even when he looked down and found a bouquet of white lilies (his favorite) lying on the ground outside his door. A final pink post-it was attached to the plastic wrapping. Kurt sank to the ground and grabbed the note, which read: "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to share today with you. I miss you so much. Love, Blaine."

There were legitimate tears pouring down his face now, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care all that much as he sat, slumped in his doorway, staring at Blaine's note and admiring the lilies. His heart felt like it was going to explode, because never, not even in his most desperate, fantastical dreams, had he ever imagined that he would be loved like this. It was almost too much to bear.

"So, do you like them?" came a voice from somewhere to his right, and Kurt's head snapped up, because he knew that voice -

Blaine was standing a few feet away from him, hands in his pockets and a huge smile on his face. Kurt wondered for a moment if he was seeing things, then shrieked and launched himself off the floor, crashing into Blaine and enveloping him in a hug so tight that it probably damaged his ribcage. Not that Blaine minded in the slightest.

"Hi," Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him close.

"How are you here?" Kurt breathed, bringing a hand up to gently cup Blaine's face.

"We postponed the college visits to this weekend," Blaine explained. "I couldn't not be with you today."

"Thank you so much," Kurt said, kissing Blaine sweetly. "For the flowers, and the notes. They were amazing. You're amazing."

"For you? Anything," Blaine murmured, closing his eyes and sighing happily as Kurt peppered his face with kisses. He thought that he could probably stay like this forever and be happy, wrapped up in Kurt and breathing his scent and feeling the soft brush of lips against his forehead, his eyelids, his temple, his lips. And then Kurt started sucking on his neck and Blaine started thinking that maybe there were other places he could stay forever (like Kurt's bed, say) and be just as happy.

"Come inside," Kurt purred, tugging Blaine through his door and slamming it behind them. The lilies were placed carefully on his desk, and then Kurt was kissing him again and Blaine found himself being walked backwards across the room.

They tumbled on to Kurt's bed in a tangle of limbs, hands clawing at clothing, lips seeking skin. The NYU sweatshirt fell to the floor in a purple heap, closely followed by both of their shirts. There was a pause and a quickly exchanged smile, and then Blaine's hands were ghosting up Kurt's spine, his tongue tracing the outlines of Kurt's ribcage and curving around a hardened nipple. Kurt whimpered, grabbing a fistful of Blaine's curls and arching into his mouth. Blaine's head traveled lower and he was kissing across the skin just above the waistband of Kurt's jeans, stopping to bite lightly at an exposed hip bone. Kurt squirmed and hummed his approval, hips straining forward as Blaine's thumbs pressed into his sides and his tongue swiped lazy patterns across Kurt's stomach.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," Blaine murmured, making Kurt tingle as his breath hit the skin his tongue had just dampened.

Kurt had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from crying again because _God_, he loved this boy.

"Kiss me," he pleaded, tugging gently on Blaine's hair, because he just needed to see Blaine right now and feel their lips moving together. Blaine obliged instantly, sliding up Kurt's body until their faces were level. Their eyes met and fuck because Kurt swore he could see right into Blaine's fucking soul right now and he was pretty sure Blaine would have said the same about him. He was drowning in hazel, and so he grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him down, pressing their lips together in a kiss that could really only be described as earth-shattering. It was lips and tongue but so much more than that too; it was heat and love and my God all I want is this and us and forever with you.

When they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air and trembling. Kurt dragged a hand down Blaine's side and slid two fingers into the waistband of his pants, thrusting upward as he tugged Blaine's hips down. Their erections met and Blaine made a choked-off noise, his forehead dropping to Kurt's shoulder. Grabbing Blaine's ass, Kurt thrust again, his teeth sinking into Blaine's shoulder as he heard Blaine whimper in his ear.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groaned, breathing harshly. "The pants - I need... skin, please, _fuck_ - "

Kurt understood and reached between them, undoing his own jeans and then Blaine's. He ground his palm against Blaine's crotch ("ohmygodfuck") before grasping the waistband of his jeans and shoving them down. They rolled around awkwardly for a minute or so, kicking and struggling with their pants until ohfuckyes _finally_ they were naked, gloriously naked and rubbing up against each other like a pair of - well, like a pair of desperately horny teenage boys.

"Lube," Kurt hissed and Blaine whined and nodded, gasping against Kurt's temple as their cocks rubbed together deliciously.

Kurt fumbled around in his bedside drawer, knocking quite a few things over before his hand closed around the small bottle. He somehow managed to squirt some on his hand and reached between them, coating Blaine's dick and then his own. He wiped his hand on his sheets (funny how little he cared about those at times like these) and reached around to grip Blaine's ass, pulling him down again.

Fucking hell.

There was lube and fuck so much friction and they were really going at it now, cocks gliding together as they rutted frantically. Their pace was erratic and a little bit clumsy but it didn't even matter because oh sweet hell there was so much rubbing and fuck how was it even _possible_ to feel this good? Kurt's skin was on fire and Blaine was everywhere and everything, panting and thrusting and shaking on top of him. He just wanted to melt into this boy, to be utterly consumed by him, because they were them and they were perfect and this was it. Forever.

"Blaine," Kurt called softly, practically in tears, his fingers twisting into the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"I'm here," Blaine said, pulling his head up from Kurt's shoulder and kissing him hard.

Kurt's grip on Blaine's hair tightened and he came, bucking up off the bed and tumbling into oblivion, Blaine following almost immediately. Blaine collapsed on top of him and they lay like that for a while, their breathing synced as they deliberately ignored the stickiness between them. Neither of them could speak, but Blaine pressed a tender kiss to Kurt's forehead before burying his face in the crook of his neck and really, that was enough.

They must have fallen asleep, because when Blaine opened his eyes a few hours later, the clock read 10:30 PM. Kurt had clearly cleaned them up at some point, because the stickiness was gone, and he was now curled up against Blaine's chest, sleeping soundly. His fingers were laced with Blaine's, and there was a small piece of paper trapped between their hands. Extracting it, Blaine discovered that it was a post-it, with three words written in Kurt's delicate hand.

"I love you."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this made you feel warm and fuzzy :). Also, if you are one of the fantastic people currently following my story "Hands," I have several things in the works and I will hopefully be updating soon(ish)!**


End file.
